


Double (mer au)

by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)



Series: It’s Vore Babey [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Half size vore, M/M, Mer AU, Pred!Patton, Soft Vore, Vore, g/t vore, gt vore, gtvore, half-size vore, halfsize vore, longer than this probably should be, mer vore, multiple prey vore, pred!Virgil, prey!logan, prey!virgil, recursive vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads
Summary: This Story Contains: Voremer au!Virgil asks Logan to help him do something nice for his mate. :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, a little bit - Relationship
Series: It’s Vore Babey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255
Kudos: 55





	Double (mer au)

**Author's Note:**

> **Story Contains:** safe, soft vore, mer preds, recursive vore

Logan was enjoying a relaxing afternoon reading the books he had stashed away in his cave. The mer had found all of his books in the usual places: sunken ships, beaches, lost cargo crates; all in various states of disrepair though many were still intact and legible. He loved to indulge in these pieces of his collection during idle hours.

Of course, he would not always be left alone to enjoy these leisurely activities in peace. His cave was not a secret to close companions, and a certain few who could fit within it liked to come to bother him there. Today, it was Virgil.

Virgil was amongst the largest of his companions who could come into the cave, him being nearly twenty feet long with an upper half about twice the size of an average human’s. Logan himself was only ten feet long, half Virgil’s size. 

The larger mer gave his usual greeting.

“‘Sup.”

“Salutations, Virgil. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Virgil rolled his eyes in reply. “Can’t I just swim by to hang out with my favorite book-mer?” Logan sent him a pointed look. While Virgil had certainly made casual visits in the past, they were far outnumbered by those where he sought a favor. Virgil didn’t last long against the look. 

“I might’ve been thinking about... indulging Patton today, and wanted to see if you would help me prepare myself for him.”

Ah, of course. Patton was Virgil’s mate, and they had been together far longer than they have known Logan. Patton was also a massive mer, one-hundred feet long at least. Logan could fit in the palm of his hand, and Patton could easily swallow mers larger than even Virgil whole if he wanted. 

Logan rolled his eyes at Virgil’s poor feigning at nonchalance, “And what do you plan to do to persuade me?”, he teased.

“I’ve found a new box of books—“ “Show me!”

Virgil dove back down and resurfaced with a wooden crate full of books. The lid had clearly been removed and reattached, but the contents inside were only slightly damp. Logan ecstatically pulled the books out, quickly beginning to place them in a dryer area of the cave to air out.

“These are all in very good condition,” Logan enthused, “thank you for recovering them! I truly was not expecting such a valuable gift to be exchanged for a common favor.” 

“So...”, Virgil drawled, earning an eye roll from his friend. 

“So, I shall gladly return your favor, as I would have done if you had even given a smaller gift, but please allow me to finish setting these out to dry first.”

“Sure thing,” Virgil laughed, settling down to watch Logan arrange his new books. It took a while (Logan was always very particular about how his books were arranged and didn’t trust anyone else to do it right), but Virgil enjoyed seeing his friend so excited about something. He loved being able to spend time with Logan in any way. 

It wasn’t too long until Logan’s new books were set up.

“I am ready. I assume you wish to “prepare yourself” in the usual way.”

Virgil nodded, “yup,” as he picked up Logan in both hands. Opening his mouth as wide as possible, Virgil fed in the end of Logan’s tail. The delicate fin slid over his tongue to the back of his throat where it was softly swallowed. Virgil tried to subtly savor his friend’s taste as he slipped down his throat, but still, it only took a few minutes before Logan was fully inside him.

Virgil eased himself back into the water, one hand firmly planted on his rounded stomach. He took a moment to appreciate the sensation of Logan squirming around inside of him. Once the moment passed, he began swimming leisurely back to his own home and, more importantly, his mate.

When approaching the small trench where he and his mate live, one had to be carefully observing their surroundings in order to see the drop off ahead of them. It was a rather drastic shift, disguised by the surrounding plants and rock formations, but it wasn’t impossible to spot from a distance, especially if you know what you’re looking for. The trench is covered by a rock formation that opens up on one edge, preventing anyone from spotting it directly from above, but the opening is beside a wide, sloping ditch where large mers can squeeze in or out. The shallow sloping and abundant plant life creates an illusion of level ground, hiding the drop-off from view. This illusion is easily breakable if one spots the shadow cast by the edge of the rock formation. While he tends to avoid hunting excessively in one spot, Patton does use the natural camouflage of their home to occasionally hunt fish which swim over the trench, unaware of its existence nor the giant mer which resided there.

Virgil made his way through the calm waters, swimming nearer to the ground, towards home. He easily found the opening, and, upon entering, was greeted with the beautiful sight of his mate. Patton was lounging in the trench, most likely having just come back from a swim and now settling down for a nap, he smiled when he spotted Virgil as well. 

Patton had glowing blue eyes and patches of glowing scales all along his face, arms, and tail. They lit up the trench well enough for Virgil and Patton to see and move around easily. 

“Come down, Love,” Patton beckoned, hand extended out towards him. Virgil swam directly into his palm, relaxing as giant fingers curled gently around him. Patton brought his mate closer to his face and pressed a kiss to his head.

“I missed you, V.”

“I’ve only been gone a few hours,” Virgil chuckled. 

“I know,” Patton sighed. He turned Virgil over in his hand, exposing his stomach. 

“You had a pleasant visit with Logan I see,” he chuckled, gently stroking the rounded stomach. Logan shifted under his finger, and Virgil squirmed a bit in his grasp, blushing. Patton pressed another kiss to Virgil’s stomach, making his blush burn brighter.

“Well I— I wanted to indulge you today, darling. If... if you’ll have me,” Virgil stammered. Patton clutched his chest with his free hand, smiling brighter than before. 

“You’re so sweet to me, V! I'm always happy to have you!” 

Virgil looked away bashfully. Patton pressed one more kiss to his head before parting his lips and feeding Virgil into his mouth. The smaller mer happily squirmed onto his tongue, snuggling into the muscle. The tongue licked him thoroughly until he was covered in more saliva than seawater. He was slowly pushed to the back of Patton’s throat and swallowed. 

Patton traced Virgil’s descent down his throat, past his clavicle, and into his stomach with light fingers. Virgil’s shape couldn’t be seen behind the layers of tissue but Patton could still feel his love nuzzle into the folds of his stomach walls. Virgil settled in the bottom of Patton’s stomach, curling his tail around his own tummy. The walls around him vibrated pleasantly as Patton spoke to him.

“I love you, V. Thank you for being such a wonderful treat. Logan too! I’ll have to give you both a million kisses when I let you out!”

Virgil chuckled at his love’s words. Logan shifted around, clearly flustered as he murmured, “that is not necessary.” It was so quiet, Virgil felt sure Logan knew Patton couldn’t hear his words. 

“I’d love that, Patton, and I’m sure logan would too,” Virgil said, earning flustered disagreements from Logan and happy noises from Patton. Soon they all settled down and rested quietly, simply enjoying each other for a while.

——

In the evening, Patton let out Virgil who in turn let out Logan. Patton made good on his promise and immediately showered Virgil in kisses. Once he was satisfied with how many kisses Virgil received, Patton asked logan if he actually wanted to be kissed.

“I’ve been with Virge long enough to know he loves to tease. I’ll only do whatever you want here, Lo.”

Logan fidgeted slightly as he spoke, “I would prefer if you did not ‘give me a million kisses,’ one or two will suffice.” 

Patton pressed the requested kisses as close to Logan’s cheek as he could, giggling when Logan tried to sneakily press one to Patton’s lips in return. The largest mer glanced up at the entrance to their trench and saw what little light that usually leaked in fading.

“It’s getting pretty late. Would you like to stay the night, Logan?” 

Logan followed Patton’s gaze to the diminishing light and nodded. “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to spending more time with you both.”

Patton cheered, falling back and settling down at the bottom of the trench. Virgil followed, laying across Patton’s chest. Logan was not far behind, curling up next to Virgil who pulled him closer. Patton laid his hand over them with a pleasant hum.

“I love you two,” Patton murmured, eyes already closed. “Goodnight.”

“Love you, Pat,” Virgil called before nuzzling his face into Logan’s hair. “And I love you too, L.” 

Logan refused to look at either of them, instead turning his face downwards as he mumbled a quiet, “I love you as well.” Virgil and Patton didn’t react but they heard him and the sentiment overjoyed them. Steady as the sunset, all three gradually fell asleep feeling content and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> (personally think mers are under utilized in general)


End file.
